Aprendizajes
by xnomina
Summary: TeenFIC Post Revival. William siente interés por los hermanos Goldman y las habilidades que tienen en común, así que decide pasar un tiempo con ellos para buscar respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que se hace en su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Aprendizajes**

Escena 1:

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y Mulder estaba frente al computador revisando las fotos de un caso, cuando llegó William y dijo: "Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?".

"Claro! ¿Aún no tiene sueño?" le preguntó Mulder y se acercó la silla para que él pudiera sentarse.

"Quiero ir al laboratorio al que me llevaste el otro día, me parecería interesante hacer algunas de las pruebas que hacen los hermanos Goldman y aprender un poco con ellos" dijo entusiasmado.

"No creo lo que necesites.. me refiero a que tu controlas muy bien tus habilidades" le respondió Mulder.

"No quiero ir para aprender a controlar nada, es solo que me gustaría estar más tiempo con gente como yo, hay muchas cosas que quiero entender.. tal vez eso me ayude un poco a descubrir realmente quien soy.." dijo William convencido. Mulder lo miraba con desconfianza, pero entendiendo.

"No quiero que hagas parte de ningún experimento" dijo Mulder aclarando su posición.

"No es por el experimento, es para hallar respuestas... No dices que hay que buscar la verdad que está allá afuera? Además acá me aburro mucho, no estoy acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo libre. Con mi abuelo aprovechaba cada minuto para aprender algo nuevo, y mientras comienza el otro semestre en la universidad, no tengo mucho que hacer, creo que me hará bien salir un poco de casa" le argumentó William.

"Y ahí es cuando te pareces a tu madre" le contestó Mulder y sonrió. "Veré qué puedo hacer, hablaré con Ted O´Malley". William sonrió.

Escena 2:

Kyle y Molly estaban desayunando en una cafería cuando se acercó el doctor Christopher Smith con William. "Hoy tendremos compañía.. si no les molesta"

William saludó con la mano y se acercó, a Kyle no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Molly sonrió. "Sabía que vendrías" le dijo ella con la mente. William se sentó junto a ellos. "Quieres algo de tomar" le preguntó Smith, este negó con la cabeza.

"Bien tendremos otro prisionero!" dijo sarcásticamente Kyle.

"Kyle sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras, que estamos para ayudarte y protegerte. Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Si no te gusta aprender a potenciar tus cualidades, bien puedes irte y tratar de terminar tus estudios, la puerta está abierta" le respondió molesto Smith, se notaba que Kyle daba muchos problemas y que su actitud le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Escena 3:

Kyle, Molly y William se sentaron frente a una mesa blanca y Smith se sentó junto a ellos y se dirigió a William:

"William ya he trabajo mucho con Kyle y Molly, pero me dijeron que tú también puedes hacer algunas cosas, me podrías dar algún ejemplo?"

"Ejemplo cómo qué?" preguntó William.

"Cuéntame, ¿Lees la mente, mueves cosas, qué has sentido diferente en ti? Le preguntó con curiosidad Smith.

"Puedo saber en qué está pensando, trato de no hacerlo con todo el mundo, he aprendido a aislarlo y usarlo a voluntad. Es fácil volverse loco con tanto ruido alrededor" aclaró William.

"Qué interesante!" dijo Smith.

"Pero no puedo con todo el mundo, por ejemplo a mi abuelo no sé por qué nunca le pude leer la mente" aclaró William.

"¿Y qué tipo de objetos puedes mover?" preguntó Smith.

"Cualquiera" dijo William como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Muéstrame, mueve este bolígrafo por ejemplo" dijo Smith y puso el objeto sobre la mesa.

William lo miro y el bolígrafo tembló un poco y se levantó en el aire y se quedó allí inmóvil. "Pero qué quiere exactamente que haga? Quiere que escriba algo? Preguntó Wiliam.

"¿Puedes escribir algo? Eso sería mucha precisión y motricidad fina!" dijo sorprendido Smith. William miró hacia la mesa del lado, y trajo volando una hoja, luego bajó el bolígrafo y pintó un OK.

"Si puedo pero cosas simples, no me pida que pinte la Mona lisa" respondió William con un tono de picardía.

"Sorprendente, veo que no comenzaremos de cero contigo, así que podemos comenzar nuestra práctica de hoy. Bueno ya sabemos que pueden mover los objetos y que lo hacen muy bien. Hoy quiero probar con tratar de cambiar el estado de la materia, quiero que se concentren en tratar de cambiar su temperatura para ver qué sucede" les dijo el científico mientras les acercaba una serie de objetos de madera, papel, cristal y metal. "Recomiendo comenzar con el papel" agregó.

Los tres lo tomaron en la mano y comenzaron a verlo fijamente. Los papeles temblaban. El de Kyle salió volando, así que tocó volverlo a traer con la mente.

"Saquen e su mente la idea de movimiento, traten de imaginar la materia, cada molécula del papel, traten de hacer que éstas cambien, piensen en el calor como energía y traten de transmitir esa energía.. vamos a ver qué pasa" dijo Smith muy entusiasmado.

Los jóvenes volvieron a concentrarse en sus papeles: Kyle trató de concentrarse, pero en vez de hacer algo con el papel, rompió el cristal que tenía al frente con gran estrepito; el papel de Molly se incendió con casi de manera instantánea; y William sonrió y luego el de él se incendió pero como si lo hubiera hecho con un encendedor en una punta.

"Bien! Les presento el fenómeno de la termoquinesis!" dijo Smith totalmente eufórico. "Es importante aprender a controlar los diferentes elementos, también existe la electroquinesis, la magnetoquinesis, hidroquinesis, eoquinesis.." contínuo diciendo Smith cuando fue interrumpido por William:

"¿Cómo en Avatar, la leyenda? Me puedo pedir ser Aang, y tú puedes ser Katara" dijo William en broma mirando a Molly, ésta no entendió pero Kyle si, y no le pareció gracioso.

"Exacto! La manipulación de los cuatro elementos no es algo nuevo, ha estado presente en la tradición y mitología de varias culturas" dijo Smith. "yo creo que podremos aprender a manipular no solo los 4 elementos, sino muchas cosas más" agregó con ilusión Smith.

"¿Quién es Katara?" preguntó Molly. "Es una serie de dibujos animados, Aang era el Avatar, él podía manejar los 4 elementos, pero inicia como maestro aire, Katara es maestro agua, puras bobadas de niños" le explicó Kyle a Molly, mirando con recelo a William. "no es más que un niño" le agregó en la mente. William lo escucho y se molestó con el comentario mental. "al menos yo ya asisto a la universidad, tú no has terminado la secundaria" le contestó en la mente. Molly se rió en voz alta.

"A mi padre no le gustaba que viéramos televisión en el laboratorio" aclaró Molly a William, este asintió entendiendo.

"A mi abuelo tampoco le gustaba que viera televisión, pero Mónica decía que yo tenía que crecer como un chico normal y siempre me dejaba ver un poco…" contestó William.

"Bueno la verdad a mí me va muy bien con el agua. Siempre me ha gustado nadar y estar en el fondo, todo es tan tranquilo… Puedo ser Katara entonces" agregó Molly y le giñó el ojo a William. William sintió como se ruborizaba.

Para William este era un sentimiento de compañerismo nuevo. Nunca había compartido directamente con jóvenes de su edad, pues siempre estaba adelantado de curso por varios años, así que mantenía con sus compañeros una relación cordial, pero lejana. Él era visto como el niño prodigio, el bicho raro, por lo que se había acostumbrado a estar más o menos solo.

El hecho de que Kyle y Molly fueran mayores no se le hacía extraño, pero esta era la primera vez que compartía tiempo con jóvenes parecidos a él, con los que no tenía que fingir ni ocultar sus poderes para evitar asustarlos. Se sintió feliz de poder compartir con ellos ese espacio.

Y sintió que aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender, más allá de los libros y las fórmulas. Cosas que solo podría conocer, viviéndolas.

Escena 3:

Esa mañana hicieron varias pruebas y luego fueron a almorzar. El laboratorio era como una escuela con solo 3 estudiantes, perfectamente dotado con servicios y cafetería y todo lo que los jóvenes pudieran necesitar para sentirse como en casa. Además del profesor Christopher Smith había un par de científicos más, interesados en el caso.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Kyle se levantó de la mesa y dijo "iré a jugar un rato con el Xbox." nos vemos luego, dijo.

"Vamos a caminar un poco" dijo en la mente Molly a William ysalieron a dar un paseo por el jardín.

"Yo no le agrado mucho a Kyle, cierto" dijo William a Molly.

"No es eso, es que Kyle se siente como un conejillo de indias acá, y eso no le gusta. Él es muy temperamental, está aprendiendo a manejar su rencor y aún está muy resentido con muchas situaciones y personas", aclaró Molly.

"¿Asesinó a tu padre cierto?" preguntó William.

"Eso fue un accidente, creo que no era su intención, él aún no controla bien sus alcances y cuando tiene ira no sabe cómo evitar que pasen esas cosas" lo defendió Molly. "En cambio, para mí esto es normal, yo me crie en un laboratorio de verdad.. yo no podía salir, odiaba al personal médico, odiaba a mi padre y todo lo que dejaba que me hicieran" aclaró Molly con dolor. "Pero no quería que muriera.. si tan solo no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros" suspiró.

"Te entiendo, mi abuelo tampoco es lo que se dice un ciudadano ejemplar, pero aprendí a entender que simplemente está equivocado, y por eso ha hecho las cosas que ha hecho, pero me enfoco más bien en sus buenos sentimiento, aunque sean pocos, por ejemplo, sé que me quiere de verdad y puedo vivir con eso" aclaró William mientras caminaban por el patio de la casa.

"¿No sientes rabia? ¿No sientes que odias al mundo?... Me explico, tus padres te dieron en adopción… yo no estaría contenta con eso" Preguntó Molly.

"La rabia es un sentimiento que te quita el control de todo, trato de evitarla, además, ellos ya se odian a sí mismos por eso, no necesito agregar esos sentimientos negativos a mi vida. También tengo claro que tenían sus razones y que ahora están conmigo tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido" agregó William. Molly lo miraba admirando su madurez.

"Pero bueno, también está entender qué hicieron con nosotros, por qué somos así, qué quieren de nosotros.. ¿eso no te molesta?¿No te llena de rabia saber que somos el resultado de un experimento del Gobierno y que ahora quieren es hacernos daño?" volvió a preguntar.

"Como yo lo veo, no somos un resultado, somos los dueños de nuestra propia vida, somos diferentes, y está en nuestras manos construir nuestro futuro. Nadie puede hacerte daño si tú no se lo permites" le dijo William y la miró sonriente.

Molly de la nada se le abalanzó y le dio un beso corto en la boca. William se ruborizó mucho y quedó totalmente sorprendido. "¿Tampoco lo habías hecho antes cierto?" preguntó Molly. "En el laboratorio donde vivía no había muchos chicos para besar" aclaró divertida Molly.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó avergonzado William. "Porque tenía curiosidad de saber qué se siente, ¿tú no?" dijo Molly sonriendo y se marchó hacia adentro de la casa. William quedó impactado pero sonrió.

Acababan de vivir un momento típico de la niñez que ambos les había llegado unos años tarde. A William, porque su imagen de niño prodigio no le permitió mucha simpatía en el género opuesto y a Molly porque simplemente creció en el encierro.

Ambos compartían varias cosas en común, más allá de sus habilidades mentales. En el fondo eran chicos tímidos tratando de encajar en una sociedad muy diferente a ellos. Él parecía mayor a su edad por su altura y ella parecía menor por sus facciones finas, y mentalmente lo era, pues no pudo vivir una infancia normal. Esos casi 4 años de diferencia entre los dos, parecían no existir para cualquiera que los viera a simple vista.

Escena 4:

Mulder conversaba con Smith en la puerta del laboratorio. "Su hijo me dejó sorprendido, de lejos se ve que tiene mucho más potencial que los otros chicos. Llevo décadas estudiando los fenómenos psíquicos y nunca había visto cosas semejantes" dijo entusiasmado Smith.

"William le hará cambiar varias de sus creencias y superará las más altas expectativas, estoy seguro. Pero quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que haga parte de ningún show mediático. Ah y solo estará viniendo mientras retoma la universidad" afirmó firmemente Mulder.

"Lo sé y será un privilegio tenerlo mientras tanto, creo que tenemos mucho que aprender de él, es un chico muy maduro" afirmó Smith.

En ese momento llegó William y le sonrió. "Cómo te fue", le preguntó Mulder.

"Me divertí mucho" respondió William.

"Me alegro mucho, vamos, tu madre nos espera en casa" dijo Mulder, así que se despidieron y se marcharon.

Escena 5:

Scully estaba organizando algunas cosas en la cocina, y metiendo una lasaña al horno cuando entraron William y Mulder a la casa. Daggoo salió corriendo y ladrando a saludar y William se agachó para jugar con él.

"¿Cómo te fue en hoy. Cómo se portaron los hermanos Goldman?" le preguntó Scully con preocupación y curiosidad, ya que no estaba muy tranquila con la idea de que practicaran juntos, la última vez que vio a esos chicos no le generaron empatía y la situación no fue la más agradable, sentía mucho recelo hacia ellos.

"Muy bien, sé que desconfías de Kyle y Molly. Los conociste en mal momento, cuando más ira tenían, ya están más tranquilos y sé que pronto podrán aprender a manejar mejor sus emociones" dijo William sin dejar de jugar con el perro.

Scully se quedó mirándolo fijamente y luego de unos segundos de análisis dijo: "Bueno, solo quiero advertirte que igual opino que esta chica Molly es un poco vieja para ti" dijo y luego sonrió de forma pícara.

William se molestó con el comentario y blanqueó los ojos "Mmm iré a pasear a Daggoo, dijo y salió con el perro por la puerta.

Mulder se quedó mirando a Scully sin creer en lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Ahora tú también lees la mente?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí! Creo que todas las madres pueden hacerlo" contestó Scully en tono burlón y se retiró de nuevo a la cocina.

FIN


	2. El despertar

**Aprendizajes Parte dos: El despertar.**

 **OFICINAS DEL FBI 3:03 PM**

Eninstein, Miller y Mulder se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio discutiendo un caso para hacer el reporte.

"No existe evidencia suficiente para afirmar que las mujeres estaban poseídas, desde mi punto de vista el caso corresponde a un tipo de sugestión" afirmó la agente Einstein.

"Entonces como se explica que el hecho hubiera sido en 3 lugares diferentes, de forma simultánea y que las tres mujeres dijeran lo mismo en arameo?" Le preguntó Miller.

Mulder los miraba y no decía nada, pues le resultaba muy divertido verlos discutir, estaba esperando a ver qué divertidas conclusiones sacaban y a que llegaba la conversación. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y el respondió.

"Agente Mulder, le habla el doctor Smith, podría venir, tuvimos un incidente.." dijo el profesor Smith.

"¿Qué pasó?¿ Está bien William?" preguntó Mulder preocupado.

"Está bien… pero salió molesto del centro y no pudimos detenerlo. No sabemos a dónde fue. Es mejor que venga". Dijo preocupado el profesor.

"Voy para allá" dijo Mulder y colgó. "Sigan trabajando en el reporte, debo atender una emergencia familiar" les dijo a los agentes mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la oficina totalmente preocupado.

 **7 HORAS ANTES. AUTO DE MULDER CAMINO AL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN.**

Mulder llevaba a William al centro de Investigación con los hermanos Goldman para retomar las clases. Generalmente William al entrar al auto se ponía sus audífonos y escuchaba música, por una parte como algo normal para alguien de su edad y por otra, como técnica para evitar escuchar los pensamientos de tanta gente en la calle.

Esta vez se quitó los audífonos porque quería hablar. "¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre" le preguntó a Mulder y éste lo miró completamente extrañado, pues no era una pregunta que esperara, ni mucho menos pudiera responder con precisión.

"No sé… desde que la vi supe que era diferente a las otras.." contestó Mulder como tratando de organizar los pensamientos.

"Sí, pero me dijiste que trabajaron muchos años juntos antes de que yo naciera, cuándo fue el momento justo en que te diste cuenta de que era amor?" precisó William su pregunta.

"No sé… tal vez la primera vez que la secuestraron y me di cuenta de que hubiera preferido ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar. Luego cuando estaba en coma… me di cuenta que si algo le pasaba no iba poder seguir mi vida de la misma manera" contestó Mulder sin mucha seguridad.

William lo miraba aún sin entender como si necesitara más explicaciones… pero no decía nada.

"Cuando tenía tu edad creí muchas veces estar enamorado… de hecho, he sentido cosas por diferentes mujeres, pero no siempre es amor, a veces es curiosidad, capricho o gusto" le aclaró Mulder, entendiendo que más que curiosidad en el pasado de sus padres, tenía curiosidad sobre su propio presente. "bueno llegamos, que tengas un buen día" le dijo mientras se estacionaba al frente al Centro de investigación.

"Gracias, nos vemos" dijo William y se bajó del carro.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN 3:30 PM**

Mulder entró corriendo, pasó el control de seguridad mostrando su carnet y en la escalera lo esperaba el profesor Smith acompañado de dos profesores más.

"Qué pasó? William no es de salir corriendo" preguntó Mulder apenas llegó.

"Sígame, primero quiero que vea algo" dijo el profesor y lo llevó hacia la cafería que parecía que hubiera sido víctima de un terremoto o un tornado, los vidrios estaban rotos, las sillsa y mesas estaban tiradas por el suelo, había pedazos de cosas en el suelo, todo era un caos.

"¿Qué pasó acá?" preguntó Mulder poniéndose de pie frente a una pequeña mancha de sangre que llamó su atención en el suelo. "Lo que ve es el resultado de una pelea normal entre jóvenes nada normales… debo reconocer que no lo esperábamos y no estábamos preparados para algo así" afirmó la Doctora Constain con tono de preocupación, entrando a la conversación.

Mulder sintió como el sudor frio del pánico le recorría la espalda, el solo pensar de que algo le pasara a William lo llenaba de pánico.

"No entiendo nada, William no es de los que pelean, pero ¿cómo está él, cómo están los otros" preguntó Mulder.

"William está bien, solo se fue molesto y no pudimos detenerlo, Molly está bajo control, pero Kyle está en observación médica en una especie de coma inducido… no sabemos qué tiene". Respondió el doctor Smith.

Mulder los miró con preocupación y tomó su celular y marcó. "Scully es mejor que vengas al Centro de investigación, hay un problema con William." Dijo.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. SALA DE JUNTAS. 4:00 PM**

Mulder, la doctora Constain, el profesor Smith y el profesor Parker estaban sentados frente a una mesa de juntas viendo en una pantalla de la sala, cuando entró Scully prácticamente corriendo y se sentó.

"Me contaron un poco de lo que pasó? Pero no entiendo nada" dijo Scully preocupada, los demás saludaron con la mirada.

"Precisamente para que entiendan mejor, vamos a ver el registro de los hechos en las cámaras de seguridad" dijo Smith.

En la pantalla se ve como la cámara de la cafetería registra cuando Kyle entra sujetando bruscamente a Molly del brazo y la hace entrar a la cafetería, detrás entra William tratando de auxiliar a Molly. Se ve Kyle lo mira y William sale volando, los objetos de la mesa explotan cuando Molly grita; Kyle se acerca a William y este cae de rodillas y se tapa los oídos, Molly parece lanzarle sillas y mesas con la mente a Kyle, quien extiende su brazo y evita que le caigan las cosas. Se ve como Willim se pone de pie y le sangra la nariz, que contrarresta el ataque y Kyle cae al piso en señal de dolor, pero se pone de pie y comienza a lanzarle cosas, Molly se interpone y discute con Kyle, éste le grita y le da una fuerte cachetada, Molly cae el suelo y William se sale de control, parece gritarle algo a Kyle, los vidrios se rompen; se ven sillas y mesas por el aire, se ve como los dos jóvenes se atacan sin tocarse; entran unos guardias de seguridad seguidos del profesor Smith, pero salen volando hacia atrás porque Kyle los repele, luego se ve que Kyle cae al suelo junto con algunas sillas que también permanecían en el aire, Molly corre a auxiliarlo, parece gritarle algo a William y éste sale corriendo. Cuando el profesor Smith se acerca para detenerlo, William le hace una especie de llave de defensa personal y lo deja tendido en el suelo, los guardias de seguridad salen detrás, pero él mueve el brazo y estos salen volando contra la pared.

Scully miraba aterrada la escena, con los ojos aguados. "¿Saben qué ocasionó la discusión?" preguntó.

"No sabemos. Todo pasó después del almuerzo, estábamos en la hora de descanso y la jornada había estado normal, de hecho parecían haber disfrutado mucho los ejercicios; el problema es que ellos pueden hablar sin que los podamos oír, puede haber sido cualquier cosa" dijo el profesor Smith.

"Yo tuve hoy sesión con Kyle hoy, estaba especialmente molesto porque había leído no sé en qué panfleto de ciencia ficción de esos que circulan en internet, algo de los unos súper soldados. Estaba más paranoico que de costumbre, traté de calmarlo, pero creo que no funcionó" dijo la doctora Constain preocupada.

"No veo la relación, ese no es un tema que le preocupara a William, además es claro que Kyle estaba era molesto con Molly, hay algo que no encaja" dijo Mulder.

"¿Y qué dice Molly?" preguntó Scully. "Tuvimos que sedarla porque había entrado en estado de histeria y no decía nada, solo gritaba, ahora está dormida" aclaró la doctora Constain.

"Lo que es claro es que no estamos preparados para algo como esto, tal vez debamos suspender el programa. Subestimamos el poder de estos chicos, y no es seguro tenerlos acá. Estos cristales blindados tienen la capacidad de absorber la energía cinética que libera el impacto de un proyectil, tienen idea de lo que esto significa? Estos chicos son imposibles de controlar! Son un arma mortal" afirmó el doctor Parker.

"No estoy de acuerdo, precisamente estos chicos no pueden andar por ahí sin ayuda, es nuestra responsabilidad enseñarles a controlar sus habilidades y usarlas para bien"afirmó el profesor Smith.

"Yo creo que nuestro error está en enseñarles a controlar sus habilidades, sin enseñarles antes a controlar sus emociones" afirmó la doctora Constain. "Deben entender que se trata de chicos con cierto grado de inestabilidad. Kyle tiene tendencias violentas, pues sufrió mucho en la escuela, fue mal diagnosticado por dislexia y déficit de atención y los chicos se burlaban mucho de él. Molly creció en un laboratorio, y aunque su capacidad mental está por encima del promedio para su edad, su edad emocional es el de una niña de 12 ó 14 años" continuó.

"No los puede comparar con William, él es un chico maduro y completamente normal" afirmó Scully molesta respondiendo a la doctora.

"No tuve oportunidad de hablar mucho con William, pues hoy tuve la primera sesión. Estoy de acuerdo con que es un chico maduro para su edad, pero créame que alguien con sus habilidades, difícilmente puede catalogarse como normal" le respondió la doctora Constain "las personas aparentemente calmadas suelen tener menos control de sí mismos cuando algo les detona una explosión como esta" agregó.

"Por favor manténganos informados de lo que ocurra" dijo Mulder poniéndose de pie y tomándola del brazo de Scully para salir de la sala.

"Quiero mantener a William alejado de esto" le dijo Scully a Mulder mientras se subirán al auto para irse.

"Si las cosas son como me imagino, no creo que logremos sacarlos del programa, él no querrá retirarse" contestó Mulder.

"¿Cuál es tu teoría?" le preguntó Scully mientras subía al auto.

"Estaba defendiendo a Molly de Kyle, y querrá seguir haciéndolo. No creo que haya sido su intención hacerle daño a nadie, solo lo sacó de combate en defensa propia, y viste que con el profesor Smith usó la fuerza física y no sus poderes, eso indica que estaba consciente de que tenía que controlarse" afirmó Mulder.

"¿Dónde podrá estar? Me preocupa su seguridad" le dijo Scully preocupada.

"Scully después de lo que vimos no creo que nadie pueda hacerle daño. Es claro que se puede defender solo. Debemos darle tiempo para aclarar la mente, seguro necesita caminar por ahí un poco" le respondió Mulder completamente tranquilo.

"La mayoría de los padres tienen 15 años para preparase para un momento así, nosotros somos totalmente nuevos ante este tipo de situaciones, no sé qué pensar" dijo Scully con un suspiro.

"Bueno ante esto… no creo que nadie tenga la preparación suficiente" dijo Mulder aclarando lo inusual de los hechos.

 **OFICINA DE LA DOCTORA CONSTAIN. 8:30 AM**

William estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la doctora Anna Constain, una rubia de unos 45 años y contextura mediana.

"Es un placer conocerte William, me han hablado cosas muy buenas de ti mis colegas. Me presento yo Anna Constain, mi especialidad es la piscología clínica y hago parte del programa como voluntaria. Vengo los miércoles y estoy disponible para conversar y ayudar en lo que necesites. Hay algo en especial de lo que te gustaría que habláramos o algo que te moleste?" le dijo la doctora Constain.

"No, nada me molesta. Estoy muy entusiasmado con poder participar en este estudio, no había conocido otros chicos como yo y bueno, es grato ver que no eres el único" le contestó William.

"Me imagino, cuando te diste cuenta que eras diferente? ¿Cómo las has manejado con otros niños? Le preguntó Constain.

"Desde que me acuerdo, mi abuelo y Mónica siempre me han dicho que tengo capacidades diferentes. Tuve algunos tutores particulares para control de capacidades especiales como telequinesis. En la escuela y con personas ajenas, nunca he dejado ver lo que puedo hacer" le respondió William.

"Veo, nunca tuviste problemas con aprendizaje, se te dificultaba leer o atender a clase" le preguntó.

"Sé porque lo pregunta, si uno no aprende a controlar el escuchar los pensamientos de los demás el salón de clase puede ser toda una tortura. Aislar el pensamiento de los otros fue lo primero que aprendí antes de entrar a la escuela" le respondió William.

"Y como lo haces" le preguntó la doctora interesada.

"En principio escuchó música y me concentro en esta, por ejemplo cuando salgo a la calle. En un salón privado, es como sintonizar una emisora y desconocer las otras señales, trato de enfocarme solo en el maestro. No es fácil de explicar, no sé si me entienda" le respondió. Ella asintió con la mirada.

"Y cómo te llevas con los hermanos Goldman" le preguntó.

"Kyle me odia.. a Molly creo que le caigo bien. Están tan llenos de odio y temor… me preocupa que esos sentimientos nos los dejen encontrar su verdadero potencial". Respondió William.

"Lo sé, sus vidas no han sido fáciles, y por esto estoy acá para ayudarles, creo que tú serás de gran ayuda, puedes ser mi aliado en sacarlos de ese estado de resentimiento en el que están" sonrió la doctora Constain de forma amigable.

SALON DE CLASES. 11:00 AM

Willian, Molly y Kyle estaban tomando clase con el doctor Parker, quien vinculaba instrumentos musicales a sus experimentos. El ejercicio consistía en tratar de hacer sonar una batería con la menta y generar ritmos. El resultado no estaba resultados muy agradable al oído, porque aunque los tres lograban hacer sonar la batería, no lograban sincronizar los movimientos.

"Bueno de eso se trata, mover un objeto puede ser fácil, pero mover varios al tiempo y a diferente ritmo implica un mayor grado de maestría y eso es lo que quiero que probemos." Decía el doctor Parker, que se sentó en batería, tomó las baquetas y tocó un ritmo el We will rock you de Queen. "Tal vez si intentamos un ritmo simple, como este, vamos Molly porque no lo intentas" dijo.

Molly se concentró y tocó el ritmo, un poco lento pero bien y luego sonrió. "Muy bien! Ahora tu William" dijo Parker. William se concentró y sonó un poco mejor, con la adición de un platillo además de los tambores. "muy bien y qué tal tu Kyle", este se concentró y tocó con un poco más de fuerza.

"Esto es una estupidez" dijo Kyle molesto.

"Si te molesta no lo hagas" le respondió William.

"Claro, me olvidaba que al señor perfección, mírenme tengo una familia adorable, le encanta estar acá" respondió sarcásticamente Kyle.

"No tienes por qué juzgarme así, yo no me meto contigo Kyle" le dijo William en la mente mientras lo miraba mal.

"Ya paren" les dijo en la mente a ambos Molly.

"Bueno, dejemos la batería a un lado, probemos con mover objetos con diferentes ritmos" dijo Parker mientras alistaba un equipo de sonido para poner algo de música.

"Si tanto te molesta estar acá por que no te vas Kyle" le preguntó mientras tanto William a Kyle en la mente.

"Tan gracioso. Más bien por qué no te vas a jugar con niños de tu edad en vez de estar acá dañándonos el día" le respondió Kyle.

"No tenemos a donde ir, nos persigue todo el departamento de defensa, somos criminales peligrosos después de lo que pasó con mi padre" respondió Molly en la mente a ambos.

"No nos buscan por eso, no tienen como comprobar que fuimos nosotros, nos buscan porque para ellos somos ratas que nos escapamos de su laboratorio. Temen que la sociedad se entere de que sus experimentos más peligrosos andan sueltos" respondió molesto Kyle en la mente.

"¿Crees que somos experimentos del departamento de defensa?" preguntó en la mente William.

"No que eres un sabelotodo, busca en internet sobre el programa de supersoldados… allí encontraras pistas de lo que somos y para lo que fuimos creados" le respondió Kyle en la mente.

"¿Crees que somos un tipo de arma?" preguntó William.

"Podemos matar gente con solo desearlo, podemos meternos en sus cabezas, eso no te parece un arma de mucha utilidad para la guerra?" le respondió Kyle.

"Todas las personas pueden matar, eso no nos hace diferentes de los demás, nosotros podemos dar vida y resucitar personas, eso puede ser más útil en la paz que en la guerra" respondió William.

"¿Podemos resucitar gente?" preguntó Kyle.

"¿Al menos yo puedo, tú no? Tal vez estás mirando el lado equivocado de la moneda" respondió William e hizo una mirada desafiante.

Mientas ellos conversaban en silencio el profesor Parker había puesto sobre la mesa una serie de objetos pequeños como fichas de formas y colores y había alistado el sonido. "Bueno quiero que se concentren en el ritmo de la canción que les puse y traten de poner en movimiento las fichas, dando un color para cada instrumento, traten de guardar el ritmo de la canción" les dijo y puso una melodía de música clásica.

Los chicos se concentraron y era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, pues las fichas bailaban por todo el salón. Molly sonrió comenzó a bailar también, como haciendo bromas. A William le pareció que ella se veía hermosa allí bailando junto a las fichas.

En ese momento entró la doctora Constain y preguntó: "Puedo observar el ejercicio?". "Claro que sí Anna. Sigue, estamos trabajando coordinación y ritmo" le respondió el profesor Parker. La doctora observó el ejercicio y le alegró ver que para ellos era como un juego y que parecían disfrutarlo.

"Saben que sería agradable, porque no hacen lo mismo con canciones que les agraden a cada uno?" preguntó la doctora Constain. "William me dijiste que gusta escuchar música por que no pones algo que te agrade y lo compartes?" agregó.

"Qué tipo de música quieren? Preguntó William. "Algo alegre" dijo Molly. "Algo con ritmo para que sea más fácil" dijo Parker.

"Creo que esta puede funcionar" dijo William y se puso de pie y conecto su celular al equipo de sonido por el cable USB, y puso _It´s Time_ de Imagine Dragons. A Molly le gustó la canción y cerró los ojos un momento para escuchar, luego todos comenzaron a hacer mover las fichas y se veía realmente bien, y todos sonreían, era un ejercicio muy divertido y agradable.

 **JARDIN DEL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. 1:45 PM**

Como todos los días, Molly y William habían salido a caminar un poco después de almorzar y Kyle se había puesto a jugar videojuegos antes de la siguiente sesión.

"¿Tienes más música como esa? Me gustaría escuchar un poco?" le preguntó Molly a William. "Claro, si quieres pásame tu celular y te paso algunas canciones para que oigas, es muy bueno cuando necesitas desconectarte del ruido exterior" le respondió William y le pasó uno de los audífonos.

Molly tenía un audífono en el oído y William el otro y escuchando música caminaron un poco uno junto al otro. Molly bailaba un poco en las canciones más movidas y suspiraba en las más románticas.

A simple vista Molly tenía una apariencia de niña triste y débil, alguien que necesitaba ser rescatada. Pero cuando sonreía se veía totalmente diferente y a William le parecía hermosa con su cabello negro y ojos oscuros y su piel tan lánguida, casi transparente; tan diferente a él, tan enigmática y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Así se les pasaron volando los 30 minutos de descanso así que se acercaron para entrar en la casa. Cuando ya estaban frente a frente Molly se quitó en audífono y se lo entregó. "Gracias! Me gustó mucho tú música" le dijo y sonrió. Esta vez William aprovechó y la besó. Había estado esperando el momento de devolverle el beso que ella le había robado la vez pasada.

Este segundo beso fue menos tímido, más dado a la exploración y más profundo. Fue todo un encuentro con la pasión y pronto lo acompañaron con un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento llegó Kyle totalmente furioso y tomó del brazo a Molly con violencia y la llevó a la cafetería con la intención acusarla con uno de los profesores.

"Suéltame Kyle, no soy una niña" le dijo Molly molesta, mientras este la llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

"Entonces no juegues con niños" le respondió Kyle y siguió llevándola. William se fue detrás. "Suéltala, si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo, fue culpa mía" le decía.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería no estaba ninguno de los doctores. Así que Kyle soltó a Molly con tanta fuerza que ésta casi cae al piso. "Te salvaste, pero quiero que quede claro que no voy a permitir esto otra vez" le grito Kyle, y luego se acercó a William y le gritó "tú aléjate de ella, vete con tus robots y cosas de nerds!" le gritó Kyle y luego hizo que William saliera despedido con tal fuerza que se golpeó contra la pared.

Molly gritó "No le hagas daño, Kyle déjalo tranquilo" y luego hizo que todos los objetos con liquido dentro explotaran en la cafetería. Kyle sintió la presión que ejercía Molly sobre él y esto lo llenó de rabia, así que atacó con más fuerza a William haciendo que su cerebro sintiera presión, con un fuerte silbido en los oídos. Mientra tanto, Molly hacía que las sillas golpearan a Kyle, ya que no lograba tumbarlo a él.

Wiliam sintió la presión y se agalló y se tapó los oídos pero luego se concentró en contra restar el ataque. William Se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz y le devolvió el ataque a Kyle, nunca había hecho algo igual, nunca había usado su fuerza contra otra persona, así que sintió mal y suspendió lo que estaba haciendo, porque se dio cuenta de que podría ser peligroso.

Kyle se puso de pie y comenzó a atacarlo con objetos y fuerza directa que hacía que William saliera despedido. William empezó a responder con la misma magnitud los ataques. En ese momento entraron los guardias de seguridad acompañados por el profesor Smith que habían escuchado el estropicio.

"Muchachos por favor deténganse. Sea lo que sea, podemos conversar y arreglar las cosas" gritó el profesor Smith.

Kyle los alejó con un brazo como si se trataran de moscas, los tres salieron despedidos contra la pared. William se molestó con esto, porque le preocupó que Kyle pudiera herir a alguien, así que se concentró en enfocar su fuerza, con la intensidad que los vidrios se rompieron. Con un brazo trató de mantener alejada y protegida a Molly, quien no se podía mover y con la otra mano logro que todos los objetos que volaban se quedaran volando suspendidos en el aire. Luego pensó que hago con Kyle, necesito que se calme, necesito que se duerma. Se enfocó en tratar de lograr que este se durmiera. No supo exactamente qué hizo ni como lo logró, pero durante unos segundos sintió que todo era como un cuadro congelado en el tiempo, y que podía hacer que todo volviera a su lugar. Era como moverse dentro de una fotografía, así que logró que Molly se sentaran en una silla, mientras dejó caer la silla y se concentró en que Kyle se tranquilizara.

Cuando Kyle cayó al piso Molly llegó corriendo a socorrerlo pero vio que había perdido el conocimiento, "¿Qué le hiciste?" le gritó a William. William confundió la mirada de miedo de Molly con odio, y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

"Espera William, hablemos!" trató de detenerlo el profesor Smith mientras le sujetaba el brazo, así que William lo tomó del mismo brazo y lo hizo caer al suelo con gran fuerza. "No se meta, no quiero hacerle daño!" le dijo con rabia. Luego los guardias salieron a detenerlo mientras salía corriendo, así que con el brazo le mandó suficiente energía para alejarlos e inmovilizarlos.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Conociendo al monstruo

APRENDIZAJES: CONOCIENDO AL MONSTRUO

Monter

Imagine Dragons. Traducción de la canción

Ever since I could remember, (desde que puedo recordar)  
Everything inside of me, (todo dentro de mí)  
Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh) (solo quería encajar)  
I was never one for pretenders, (nunca he sido de los que fingen)  
Everything I tried to be, (todo lo que he tratado de ser)  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh) (simplemente no me hubiera adaptado)

If I told you what I was, (si te dijera lo que soy)  
Would you turn your back on me? (¿me darías la espalda?)  
And if I seem dangerous, (Si te parezco peligroso)  
Would you be scared? (Te asustarías?)  
I get the feeling just because (tengo el presentimiento de que)  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough (todo lo que toco no es lo suficientemente oscuro)  
That this problem lies in me (este proyema yace en mí)

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, (soy solo un hombre con una vela para guiarme)  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. (estoy tratando de huir de lo que llevo dentro)  
A monster, a monster,(un monstruo, un monstruo)  
I've turned into a monster, (me he combertido en un monstruo)  
A monster, a monster, (un monstruo, un monstruo)  
And it keeps getting stronger. (y continua haciéndose más grande)

Can I clear my conscience (¿Puedo limpiar mi conciencia?)  
If I'm different from the rest? (si soy diferente al resto)  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh) (tengo que correr y esconderme?)  
I never said that I want this, (nunca dije que quisiera esto)  
This burden came to me, (esta carga vino a mí)  
And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh) (e hizo su hogar en mi interior)…. 

**AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DE WASHINGTON D.C 4:50 PM**

William caminaba por la calle escuchando una y otra vez la misma canción, pues se sentía plenamente identificado en ella. Venía recordando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué tal si Kyle tenía razón y él no era más que un arma de destrucción masiva? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la magnitud ni alcance de sus capacidades. Le asustaba mucho lo que acaba de hacer y lo fácil que le había resultado. Pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que Molly nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y que le tendría miedo.

Todos estos años había venido suprimiendo sus capacidades, escondiéndolas del mundo exterior, incluso olvidando que las tenía. Se había concentrado sistemáticamente en evitarlas y controlarlas, enfocándose en pensamientos positivos y control total de sus emociones, pero en la pelea estas habían salido a flote con toda su fuerza y se sentía como un monstruo, como si fuera el protagonista de Jekill y Mr Hide. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo, pues ya no se reconocía.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. "Abuelo soy yo, me dijiste que te llamara cuando te necesitara" dijo.

"William estás bien" contestó al otro lado del teléfono el CSM.

"Si, pero necesito respuestas" dijo molesto Wiliam.

"¿Dónde estás?, enviaré a alguien por ti" respondió el CSM.

 **REFUGIO EL CSM. 5:30**

William entró a la habitación y abrazó a su abuelo, quien se veía realmente alegre de verlo, pero se preocupó al ver que tenía una mancha de sangre en la camisa.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo daño? le preguntó a William con preocupación.

"Nadie! Estoy bien abuelo.. ¿Por qué no he habías dicho que hay otros como yo? Le preguntó William molesto.

"Porque no hay nadie como tú, eres único" le respondió el CSM

"Claro que sí, he estado pasando tiempo con los hermanos Goldman, su padre trabajaba en experimentos con el departamento de defensa, ellos también pueden hacer las mismas cosas que yo" aclaró William con dolor.

"Conozco el trabajo del doctor Goldman, pero no se parece a tu caso, tú no eres como ellos" le aclaró el CSM.

"No me hables como un abuelo, quiero la verdad, quiero saber cuál es mi propósito y para que fui creado, yo también soy el resultado del mismo experimento?" le preguntó Wiliam totalmente molesto.

"Reconozco que durante décadas estuvimos experimentando en búsqueda el híbrido humano extraterrestre, pero estábamos equivocados, eso no es algo que se pueda hacer en un laboratorio" le respondió el CSM.

"¿Eso soy yo un híbrido?" respondió totalmente dolido William.

"No! Tú eres un humano perfecto. Esos chicos son mutaciones. Tú eres el siguiente paso de nuestra evolución, tienes que entender la diferencia" le aclaró el CSM.

"¿Cuál es mi propósito? Siempre decías que yo tenía una misión importante para la humanidad? Soy un arma de destrucción masiva?" le preguntó William ya entre lágrimas.

"Nunca, tú eres nuestra salvación, y pronto lo entenderás" respondió el CSM.

"¿Para que me quieres, cuál quieres que sea mi futuro?¿Cuál fue tu papel en mi nacimiento? Quiero toda la verdad" volvió a preguntar Wiliam buscando respuestas.

"Tú eres mi nieto, mi legado, lo mejor que le puedo dejar la humanidad y estoy orgulloso de ser tu abuelo. Yo no tuve nada que ver en tu concepción, yo solo ayudé un poco a tu madre a recuperar la fertilidad que perdió con la abducción, esa se ganó ese obsequio, la naturaleza y tu padre se encargaron del resto" le aclaró el CSM.

"Si eso es cierto, porque hago las cosas que hago, por qué soy tan diferente?" le contra preguntó William.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, tu eres el resultado que hubiéramos querido conseguir tras décadas de investigación, pero no sabemos cómo sucedió. Eres un milagro que no hemos podido explicar. Tal vez tantas cosas que hicimos a tu madre, su abducción, el tratamiento, su conversión en la Antártida, la vacuna… no lo sabemos. Muchas veces tratamos de deshacernos de ella, pero la hicimos más fuerte. Ahora también, está tu padre, él experimentó una actividad inusual antes de tu concepción, su cuerpo casi no resiste, así que tuvimos que intervenirlo querúbicamente para volverlo a la normalidad, pero algo de eso pudo haber influido. Tu eres la suma de una serie de acontecimientos que no se repetirán y que no se pueden replicar, eres y serás único" le respondió CSM.

"¿Pero qué soy? Para qué vine al mundo?" volvió a preguntar William tratando de digerir toda esa información.

"¿No tienes que hacer nada en contra de tus principios y sentimientos? No estás acá cumplir ninguna orden, no tienes que matar a nadie si no es necesario. El tiempo te dará oportunidades y retos, tú escogerás de qué lado quieres estar, pero llegará un momento en que tendrás que tomar grandes decisiones en pro de la humanidad, cuando estés preparado sé qué harás lo correcto" le aclaró el CSM. "Vamos, ven a comer algo y a descansar" le dijo.

 **SIGUIENTE DIA. CASA DE MULDER 8:45 AM**

Mulder y Scully estaban tomando un café, se notaba que no había pasado buena noche, porque estaban muy preocupados por William. Habían visto en una cámara de seguridad de la policía que este había caminado un par de horas, se había sentado en un parque y había subido a un auto negro. Sabían que estaría con el hombre que tanto odiaban, pero también sabían que no le haría daño.

"¿Y si decide no volver? ¿Si prefiere quedarse con él?'" preguntó muy preocupada Scully.

"No creo, sé que está feliz con nosotros, sé que quiere seguir aprendiendo, tengo fe en que va volver, no te preocupes" le respondió Mulder y se acercó para pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

En ese momento entró William a la casa y Mulder y Scully se pusieron de pie de inmediato para abrazarlo.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos tan preocupados" le preguntó Scully, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escuchar su justificación.

"Necesitaba algunas respuestas…" dijo William totalmente tranquilo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Sabemos lo que ocurrió" le preguntó Mulder.

"¿Qué es lo que saben?" preguntó William, también queriendo escuchar su punto de vista.

"Qué tuviste una pelea, vimos el video, también sabemos que fue Kyle el que comenzó todo" aclaró Scully.

"¿Cómo está Kyle?" preguntó William con miedo dela respuesta.

"Está bien, ayer por la noche recuperó la conciencia, es como si le hubieran dado un tranquilizante… Qué fue lo que hiciste" respondió Scully.

"No sé y no quiero hablar más de esto.. ¿Está bien?" dijo Wiliam.

"Claro, toma un baño, haremos desayuno" dijo Mulder en tono conciliador.

 **OFICINAS DE FBI. 11:45 AM**

Mulder se encontraba trabajando en su computador cuando sonó el teléfono. "Oficina del Agente Mulder" respondió totalmente taciturno.

"Buenos días agente Mulder, tiene planes para almorzar? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle y si no le molesta puedo pasar por usted" dijo Ted O´Malley al otro lado de la línea.

 **RESTAURANTE 12:30 AM**

"Quiero pedirle que no retire a William de nuestro programa. Sé que después de los acontecimientos puede creer que corre peligro. Pero quiero que sepa que tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Hemos estado observando el video de la discusión, y es claro que la capacidad de estos jóvenes supera todos los límites conocidos hasta ahora en materia de telequinesis. Mis patrocinadores y mecenas no quieren que abandonemos el proyecto, porque nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de tener pruebas de este tipo" le explicó Ted O´Malley en tono conciliador.

"Ted entiendo su interés, y si no se tratara de mi hijo yo sería el más entusiasta en el tema. Pero es necesario que entienda que no lo pienso someter a cualquier situación que pueda causarle el más mínimo de los sufrimientos. Creo que pueden seguir trabajando con los hermanos Goldman y encontrar sus respuestas, sé que debe haber más como ellos, no creo que necesiten a William para esto" respondió Mulder.

"Al contrario, estuvimos analizando el video, y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que hizo William es algo muy lejano a las capacidades de los chicos Goldman, y totalmente diferente a nuestros conocimientos sobre este tipo de fenómenos. Déjeme que le muestre" dijo Ted totalmente emocionado.

Ted O´Malley le acercó una Tablet a Mulder en donde estaba la grabación de la cinta. "Sé que ya vieron la grabación, pero lo que le voy a mostrar está en cámara lenta, porque solo cuadro a cuadro se puede notar la diferencia" le dijo. Mulder miró con atención. "Acá vemos cuando William duerme a Kyle, en cámara normal, parece que las sillas simplemente caen al suelo, pero en cuadro a cuadro se puede ver como todo se queda quieto excepto William, sin embargo, la cámara no puede captar ese movimiento, pero fíjese en una cosa, en este cuadro Molly está de pie mirando, y en este, está sentada, no se puede apreciar que se siente, pero si vemos que la posición de la mano de William cambia. Sabe lo que esto significa?" preguntó O´Malley con brillo en la mirada.

"Qué se detuvo el tiempo y que la cámara no lo puede captar", responde Mulder estupefacto.

"Exacto! Esto sería la comprobación de que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein es real! Que es posible manipular el tiempo, el espacio y la materia, pero todo depende de nosotros como calidad de obsevadores. Necesitamos que William nos lo aclare, esto podría ser el descubrimiento más importante de la humanidad". Dijo O´Malley.

"Bueno, William estudia física, tal vez…. Me preocupa que si esto se sabe la vida de William corra peligro" dijo Mulder preocupado, después de reflexionar.

"Le prometo que nadie sabrá de esto, se quedará entre el equipo del proyecto, pero por favor prométame que lo pensará" dijo Ted O´Malley casi rogando.

"Mmm igual yo no voy a obligarlo a seguir en el programa, no si él no quiere, William es quien tendrá que decidir si colabora o no" concluyó Mulder.


	4. La Oscuridad Chapter 4

**APRENDIZAJE: LA OSCURIDAD. CAP 4**

Mulder había invitado a Wiliam a dar una vuelta mientras sacaban a Daggoo. William lanzaba una rama para el cachorro la trajera y pateaba piedras mientras caminaban.

"Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó en el centro de investigación y no te voy a obligar a hacerlo, solo quiero saber si quieres volver o no. Me han dicho que les gustaría tenerte de vuelta" le dijo Mulder sin dar rodeos a esa conversación que se tenía que dar.

"Tal vez los profesores, pero no creo que ni Kyle ni Molly me quieran de vuelta" respondió William resignado.

"¿Por qué no les preguntas? No te parece peor quedarte con la duda… no sé cual habrá sido la causa, pero no imagino que sea algo que no se pueda solucionar hablando ¿O no?'" afirmó Mulder también como forma de indagar.

William asintió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, se le notaba que era un tema incómodo para él. "Independientemente de lo que piensen Kyle y Molly te gustaría ir?" volvió a preguntar Mulder.

"No lo sé…" dijo totalmente confundido William.

"A qué le tienes miedo exactamente, lo pregunto para saber a qué nos enfrentamos", volvió a preguntar Mulder buscando las mismas respuestas por otro lado.

"Kyle siempre me ha odiado, pero Molly…. Creo que la decepcioné…" dijo William como explicando.

"Lo que yo vi es que la defendiste" respondió Mulder.

"Eso quería, pero creo que al final la asusté… bueno y yo también me asusté a mí mismo", agregó.

"No importa lo que haya pasado, no te voy a juzgar, créeme, nada me va decepcionar…solo quiero entender mejor por lo que estás pasando" agregó Mulder

William se detuvo y lo miró, se notaba que estaba tratando de organizar ideas. "Toda mi vida he estado ocultando lo que soy, controlándolo, pero me di cuenta que esto es más grande que yo…y que puedo lastimar a las personas que quiero" dijo, y Mulder sintió que lo entendía y se le partía el corazón de imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo.

"Precisamente, creo que puedes aprender a controlarlo, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, pero podemos aprender a canalizarlo" afirmó Mulder buscando una salida.

"¿Y qué pasa si no?" dijo William y Mulder no supo cómo responder. "En serio me agrada mucho Molly, pero y si me tiene miedo, si me da la espalda?" preguntó.

"No lo creo, ella también es distinta, y Kyle es más impulsivo; si alguien debería comprenderte son ellos, pero creo que debes averiguarlo por ti mismo" afirmó Mulder y William asintió pero aún con un poco de recelo.

"Si ellos te aceptan, volverías?" preguntó para concluir Mulder.

"Puedo intentarlo.. pero eso no cambia la verdad" afirmó William consternado.

"¿Cuál verdad?" preguntó Mulder

"Que aunque me parezco a ellos, no soy igual..." suspiro.

"Claro que no.. tienes más potencial" afirmó Mulder.

"Es eso lo que más me preocupa" contestó William.

"¿Por qué?" contra preguntó Mulder como entrando a un juego de pregunta respuesta.

"No sé cómo explicar… ¿te acuerdas de la última película que vimos juntos? Bueno me siento adentro, como si esa fuera mi vida. Siento que soy Kylo Ren y que por más que intente, el lado oscuro de la fuerza es más fuerte que yo y que terminaré cayendo" dijo William tratando de darse a entender.

William no había podido encontrar un ejemplo más preciso y gráfico para hacerle entender lo que sentía y Mulder armó así todas las fichas del rompecabezas, y se sintió devastado por lo compleja que resultaba su situación emocional. No sabía que responder, porque en cierta forma, él tenía lo mismos miedos, y también se había sentido siempre usado por el lado oscuro, sabía lo que significaba para el joven ser el nieto de su abuelo y él en persona también se había sentido protagonista de la misma película. Así que cerró los ojos antes de responder.

"Te entiendo, yo también he sentido esa oscuridad y sé lo que sé lo que significa, pero también sé que puedes elegir salir a la luz y pasarte al lado bueno de la fuerza, puedes elegir ser más como Rey" afirmó tratando de dar esperanzas y darle un tono amable al tema.

"¿Pudiste salir del lado oscuro? ¿Cómo? "preguntó William realmente intrigado.

"Tu madre siempre lo logra, ella es mi luz, mi piedra de apoyo" dijo Mulder con tono profundo.

Willliam se quedó mirándolo con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en la mirada, Daggoo llegó corriendo con la rama para que se lanzara, y él lo hizo, pero sin tocarla, este gesto llamó la atención de Mulder.

"Volvamos al centro a ver qué pasa…" dijo William, Mulder asintió con una leve sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5 Tomando el control

**APRENDIZAJES: TOMANDO CONTROL. CAPITULO 5**

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN. CONSULTORIO DE LA DRA CONSTAIN

La dra Constain se encontraba en sesión con Molly, pues desde la discusión habían invertido el orden de las prioridades, y en vez de asistir solo una vez por semana, estaba yendo todos los días y la nueva rutina consistía en hablar con cada uno, antes de cualquier tipo de ejercicio.

"Molly sé que hay una especie de pacto de silencio sobre el otro día, y no lo voy a irrespetar. Pero hoy preferí hablar contigo primero porque eres más racional y estoy preocupada por la seguridad de William. Su padre nos informó que está dispuesto a volver a trabajar con nosotros, pero no sé si sea lo más conveniente, dado que Kyle parece seguir molesto con él. Si tan tolo me dijeras que es lo que le molesta de él podríamos evitar otro incidente. Me entiendes", le explicó la doctora Constaín a Molly claramente.

"Kyle cree que me está protegiendo, pero hablaré con él. No se volverá a repetir lo mismo". Dijo Molly sin convencimiento.

"¿Protegiendo de William? No entiendo, hay algo que deba saber, William te amenazó o pasó algo" preguntó Constain realmente preocupada.

"No, William no ha hecho nada malo, solo es que…. Bueno en el laboratorio donde crecí no había ningún chico cercano a mi edad y yo sentía curiosidad y… solo fue un beso, pero a Kyle esto le molestó mucho, porque él es menor que yo y porque no le genera confianza" dijo Molly, sintiéndose un poco liberada de poder hablar con alguien.

"Entiendo. ¿Y tú que piensas al respecto? ¿No crees que si puede ser un juego peligroso?" preguntó la Doctora Constain.

"No es un juego, realmente aprecio a William. Cuando estoy con él me siento bien conmigo misma, él me transmite tranquilidad. Toda mi vida he estado tan llena de odio, con tanta rabia. Día tras día, quería huir del laboratorio, de los médicos, de los doctores, pero cuando estoy con William ya no tengo deseos de huir, él me hace sentir que el mundo es un mejor lugar, y que lo peor ya pasó. Yo realmente quisiera aprender a ser más como él, a controlar mejor lo que soy" dijo Molly con completa sinceridad.

"¿Aunque esto signifique peligro para él? Me refiero a que puede no ser fácil que Kyle lo acepte, además la diferencia de edad puede no ser sana, técnicamente ya eres mayor de edad y él todavía es menor de edad, eso en algunos Estados es un delito, ¿sabías?" dijo la Doctora tratando de disuadirla, más que todo por prevención, más que por convicción de que hubiera realmente algo mal en el hecho.

Molly la miró totalmente desconcertada y desesperanzada. "Prometo hablar con Kyle y manejar las mejor las cosas con William, esto no volverá a pasar. Creo que es posible que sigamos trabajando en paz" afirmó Molly y se puso de pie y salió.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor iba realmente furiosa. "Qué se estará creyendo esta #$%#$# vieja… para decirme lo que debo hacer, como si me importaría cometer otro delito…no después de lo de mi padre, igual ya me están buscando. No tiene ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer. Nadie me dice qué hacer!" pensaba llena de ira mientras se dirigía al salón del doctor Smith.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró y quedó paralizada con la sorpresa de ver a William y a Kyle ahí sentados. No estaban peleando, estaban escuchando atentos al profesor Smith, eso era algo nuevo. Saludó tímidamente y se sentó a su lado.

"Temía que no ibas a volver" le dijo en la mente Molly a William.

"Pensé que seguías molesta conmigo" le preguntó él.

"Claro que estoy molesta, nunca me pasaste la música que me prometiste" le respondió Molly y sonrió con picardía. William también sonrió y puso atención a la clase.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió en total normalidad. Entre los cambios hechos por el Centro después de la pelea, se ordenó que los jóvenes nunca podían estar solos, así que ahora la gran diferencia estaba en siempre sentirse observados y vigilados por alguna enfermera o guardia de seguridad, que se turnaban para acompañarlos a todas partes.

Antes de irse al final de la tarde William se acercó a Molly y le preguntó en voz alta"¿Al fin quieres que se pase mi música?", "Claro!" dijo ella y le pasó el celular. Un guardia los observaba a un par de metros. Él tomó el celular y comenzó a pasarle la música. "Me perdonas por lo que le hice Kyle?" le preguntó mientras tanto en la mente Wiliam. "Le hacía falta una buena siesta… Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso y todo lo que hiciste" le respondió en la mente Molly.

"Ya está!" dijo en voz alta William y le pasó el celular. Molly aprovechó para acariciarle un poco la mano cuando recibió el celular. William se sonrojó un poco y trató de disimular ante el guardia. "Gracias! Nos vemos!" le dijo Molly despidiéndose con la mano, mientras éste se despedía.

Cuando terminó de despedirse, Molly se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá junto a Kyle que ya estaba jugando videojuegos.

"¿No te parece el colmo que ahora nos sigan a todas partes?" le preguntó en la mente Molly a Kyle. "Ya te había dicho que esto no es un campo de verano. En cuanto podamos nos largamos de acá" respondió Kyle.

"Tenemos que seguir planeando muy bien las cosas" respondió Molly y abrió un paquete de papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas. "Tienes que controlarte y evitar pelear con William, no nos conviene volver a perder el control" agregó.

"Ese niño es peligroso, ya te diste cuenta, es mejor que te alejes de él. No me gusta, hay algo raro en él, no me gustan sus padres tampoco" le respondió Kyle molesto.

"Nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado, nos puede ser útil en nuestros planes. Tú no pudiste contra él, pero yo sí. Yo puedo controlarlo, déjame a mí, yo sé lo que hago" concluyó ella, sonrió y se puso de pie, se puso los audífonos y se fue escuchando música a su habitación. "Bien, es tu juego y yo no me meto" le respondió Kyle y siguió concentrado frente a la panalla.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN, UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

Kyle, Molly y William estaban lanzando dardos con la mente hacia tiros al blanco puestos a más de 10 metros de distancia. Parecía un simple juego, pero para el profesor Smith era la mejor forma de ajustar precisión. Se están divirtiendo porque cada vez que alguno fallaba, los otros de burlaban. En la última ronda, todos lo estaban haciendo increíblemente bien.

"Bueno, son las 5, creo que podemos concluir por hoy. Lo están haciendo todo muy bien, están mucho más precisos y eso es un gran avance" dijo el profesor. Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del salón.

William salió del salón y vio un mensaje en su celular de Mulder, que decía ya voy en camino por ti. Pasó por el corredor y entró al baño. Junto antes de la salida había dos baños pequeños, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres.

Molly que había estudiado muy bien la rutina en los últimos días, lo siguió disimuladamente, saludó a un guardia que estaba sentado al final del corredor y entró al baño del lado. Una vez adentro, abrió la ventana y salió por ella. La ventana daba justo al lado de la del otro baño, así que solo se concentró en abrirla y pasó de un lado al otro sin esfuerzo.

William se estaba lavando las manos cuando el ruido de la ventana que se abría lo asustó. Volvió a mirar sorprendido y vio a Molly entrar. "Hola"" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó William extrañado, pero feliz de verla.

"Quería despedirme sin que nos estuvieran fisgoneando" dijo ella y se acercó a él, le quitó los audífonos y lo besó.

A William se le había olvidado lo bien que sentía, de hecho había llegado a pensar que lo anterior había sido una especie de sueño o alucinación. El sabor a cereza de la barra de labios de Molly, su olor dulce a perfume juvenil era todo un juego para sus sentidos.

Molly por su parte se sentía demasiado atraída por el contacto físico. Crecer en un aséptico laboratorio, sin una madre y un padre distante, le había quitado toda posibilidad de afecto. Así que sentir de cerca la piel de otro ser humano la llenaba de nuevas sensaciones. Sentía un incontrolable deseo de explorarlo todo. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de Willliam y entrelazaba los dedos dentro de su pelo. Con su mano derecha acariciaba su cuello, hombros y pecho. Quería sentirlo todo, así que se apretaba con fuerza a él, y lo exploraba poco a poco, saboreando toda su boca y labios. Llevaba años soñando con sentir algo así.

William despertaba en ella toda una dicotomía de sentimientos, por una parte le hacía sentir ternura, porque había aún algo de niño frágil en él; y por otra, le generaba una especie de atracción magnética, pues había algo en su mirada y en su forma de ser que le decía que detrás de su apariencia dulce, había algo poderoso y fuerte que se escondía a la espera de ser descubierto.

Pudo sentir algo de ese poder ocultó cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a ponerse firme dentro de su pantalón, así que bajó la mano para tocarlo. Sentía tanta curiosidad y deseo. "Molly no!" dijo William, y ella sintió como una fuerza la empujaba hacia la pared con fuerza y se golpeó en la cabeza. Era como cuando se ponen dos imanes por el mismo polo, pues no lograba acercarse de nuevo aunque lo intentara.

"Lo siento, yo…"le dijo William completamente avergonzado. Ella se sintió aún más excitada con su reacción, pero la fuerza aún la repelía así que solo sonrió, y se mordió a sí misma el labio inferior y lo miró con deseo, totalmente exaltando. Inmediatamente que la fuerza que la repelía ahora la atraía de nuevo con fuerza hacia él, era como si de golpe le hubieran dado la vuelta al imán.

Una vez de nuevo juntos de nuevo, ella pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello de William como para que no se le escapara y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero con una pasión más decidida. Con su mano derecha sin ningún escrúpulo desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano. Tenía tanta curiosidad por sentir lo allí crecía y que a él tanto pudor le daba. Se sintió tan poderosa al notar que él se estremecía son el simple hecho de tocarlo. Sabía que estaba tomando el control completo, así que comenzó a acariciarlo, a explorarlo por completo, de la base hacia arriba, lentamente pero con firmeza.

"Molly detente!" le susurró como una especie de súplica William. Ella reclino su frente contra la de él y lo miro fijamente en sus inmensos y profundos ojos azules. "¿seguro?" e preguntó sin detenerse, mientras lo besaba nuevamente, mientras dejaba de abrazarlo con su brazo izquierdo y bajaba su mano para encontrar la de él que estaba posada en su cintura, la tomaba y la introducía por debajo de la blusa para él tocara uno de sus pechos. "Mmmm" exclamó William, y ella sintió un deseo incontable de morderle un poco los labios, le encantaba la sensación de su mano posada en su pecho, acariciándolo y aparentándolo suavemente.

Molly pudo sentir como se estremecía William, y se sentía embriagada por su olor y su aliento mientras éste jadeaba levemente. Institivamente aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias y pudo sentir como su miembro se sacudió un poco y luego sintió la humedad en su mano. Había ocurrido lo inevitable, así se sonrió y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

William estaba completamente avergonzado.. "Molly lo siento, yo nunca.." le dijo susurrando. "solo recuerda que yo tampoco" le respondió ella sonriendo satisfecha y le dio un tierno beso, como si fuera un punto final.

El telefóno de William sonó y éste respondió con la voz un poco entrecortada, "aló?". "Esoy acá" dijo Mulder del otro lado de la línea. "Voy!" dijo William. "Lo siento han llegado por mí" le dijo a Molly levantando la mirada, ella solo sonreía.

William se dio cuenta de que el espejo del baño estaba completamente roto, tenía tantas grietas que era imposible verse en él. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó y Molly volvió a mirar el espejo y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que pasó cuando tú…" contestó y bajó la mirada. "Rayos!" exclamó William y entró al cubículo del sanitario para limpiarse. Cuando salió ya Molly no estaba, así que abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo a encontrarse con su padre.

 **AUTOMOVIL DE MULDER**

William entró corriendo y se sentó, estaba completamente nervioso y Mulder podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Mulder intrigado. William solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada mientas se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Mulder arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha, sin dejar de mirar a William cada vez que podía. Lo analizaba centímetro a centímetro en busca de algún indicio, cuando vio que su labio inferior sangraba un poco, pues tenía una pequeña herida.

"Estuviste de nuevo peleando" afirmó Mulder.

"No! Lo juro" dijo William y miró a los ojos a Mulder, éste le hizo señas de que se mirara la boca, así que William bajó el espejo del carro y se vio y recordó los mordisquitos de Molly. "Rayos!" exclamó mientras pensaba: "Si Kyle se entera, soy hombre muerto! Qué le digo a mi padre, qué vergüenza".

Totalmente sonrojado William suspiró y dijo: "sé que te prometí no volver a pelear, ni molestar a Kyle, pero pero que no puedo cumplir mi promesa".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mulder.

"Por qué ella es más fuerte que mi voluntad. Molly me tiene, literalmente, en sus manos" dijo William haciendo cara de niño regañado.

Mulder asintió con la mirada, ahora lo entendía todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones, así que miró el camino y se acomodó en su puesto.

"Ahora entiendo la razón de la pelea… tú y Molly… eso no le gustó nada a Kyle. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Mulder y miró con picardía.

"Sí" respondió William completamente avergonzado. "pero, no no no, no es lo que estás pensando, solo le di un beso, solo un beso" aclaró William, como si fuera un niño sorprendido después de romper un jarrón.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, William preguntó: "¿qué se supone que pueda hacer?".

Mulder giró para verlo a la cara y dijo: "Estás perdido chico!".

FIN


End file.
